WHY?
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: This is an AU. Tyson lost the world championships, due to foul play. The BladeBreakers have been split up. Only Tyson and Rei managed to stay together. A year later, Tyson and Rei are trying to reunite the BladeBreakers together. This won't be easy, as Ka


ME: O.K. People. Since I've tried my hand at a Kai/Tyson fic, I thought I'd   
try a Rei/Tyson fic.   
  
REI/TYSON: O_O!   
  
REN: *sighs* Look you two. It's only a fic you know.  
  
ME: O.K. this fic is dedicated to White Dragon, who asked me to write a   
Rei/Tysom pairing. ^___^  
  
JAMIE: *walks in wearing a weird toga* I AM GOD!!! Bow down to me.  
  
REN: Oh my Ra, that Lucozade went to your brothers head.  
  
ME: Uh Ren........He hasn't even opened the bottle yet.  
  
REN: O_O!!!! *runs to hide behind Lady Blade*  
  
ME: *sighs* Hey CDD, do the disclaimer please.  
  
CDD: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: This is an AU. Tyson lost the world championships, due to foul play.   
The BladeBreakers have been split up. Only Tyson and Rei managed to stay   
together. A year later, Tyson and Rei are trying to reunite the BladeBreakers   
together. This won't be easy, as Kai has been brainwashed and turned to the   
side of BioVolt. Can they do it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHY?  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a starry night, but Tyson didn't feel like smiling, as he stared into   
the night sky. He felt someone put their arms around his waist. He leant   
against the tall figure. "Hey Rei, what's up?" Tyson asked, staring into the   
caramel coloured eyes, of the White Tiger. Rei smiled, revealing his fangs.   
"Nothing. I was worried about you." Rei said. Burying his face into Tyson's   
navy blue hair.Tyson smiled. "It's Kai, Max and Kenny we should be worried   
about. We managed to escape from the prisons. We have each other. Which is   
more then I can say for them." Tyson said. His eyes welled up. He remembered   
the torturous prison. And hoped that his friends were allright.   
  
Rei felt Tyson's pain. It had been a year since they'd all seen each other.   
A year, since they'd been together. Rei was feeling it pretty hard. He missed   
the others as much as Tyson did. They looked across the river they were   
standing next to, at a tall greystone building. "Max is in there. And we'll   
get him out soon." Tyson thought as he and Rei walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening, Tyson and Rei were with a whole group of kids. Some of them   
were familliar faces. Like Robert, Micheal and Johnny. Others are   
unfamilliar. But all of them held BeyBlades. They charged towards the huge   
greystone building. Their bit-beasts doing alot of damage. Tyson and Rei ran   
through the halls. They saw many cages, lining the walls. But one in   
particular caught their eyes. A forlorn figure, sat with their knees up into   
their chest. The messy blond hair fell over his head.   
  
"Hey Maxie." Tyson called to him through the cage. Max looked up. "Tyson?   
Rei?" Max questioned. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Tyson looked at Max.   
"We'll have you outta there in a sec bud." Tyson said. Rei aimed Drigger at   
the lock. Then he launched. Drigger flew and broke the lock in two. Rei   
pulled open the cage. And Max climbed out, slowly. All the muscles in his   
body ached. He smiled at Tyson and Rei. "I knew that we'd get out someday."   
Max said. As they led him out of the building, to the cheering crowd of   
prisoners and rebels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, Max was dressed in his normal outfit, and had Draciel   
with him. He, Rei and Tyson, walked into a small tent. "We have to make a   
plan." Rei said. Tyson smiled. "Yeah, and my next plan of action is to save   
Kenny." Tyson said. "Yeah. But the security will be tight. After Max's escape   
today." Rei said. "We'll do it though." Max said. With his freedon, returned   
his confidence. "All for one and one for all." They all yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day. The group of bladers found themselves, outside another dark   
building. "Kenny is in there?" Max asked, looking at Tyson. Tyson nodded. Rei   
smiled. "He won't be in there for long." Rei said. Tyson and Max smiled. All   
of them turned around. Ready to prepare to help Kenny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at dawn, the group attacked the prison. Max, Tyson and Rei split   
up to search for Kenny. All of them running through the halls of the prison.   
Rei ran down a small hall, to a large door. Bursting in, he found the prison   
infirmary. But only one person was in there. Her pink hair, loose. Her white   
clothes tattered and dirty. Her breathing was laboured, as she tried to move.   
Rei's eyes widened. "MARIAH!!!" Rei yelled. Not believing his eyes. Mariah   
looked at him. But she could hardly move. Rei ran to his friend's side.   
"Mariah, what happened to you?" Rei asked. Mariah tried to smile, but   
couldn't. Rei looked more closely, to see bandages, rapped around her stomach   
and chest. Crimson stains were bright, on the dirty cloth. Rei's eyes widened   
even more, if it were possible. "Rei, it hurt so much. They cut me with   
knives and other things. They did horrible things to me Rei." Mariah said.   
She looked too weak to move. "They killed Lee. My brother is gone." Mariah   
said. She began to cry. The tears trailed down her face. Her body shook with   
sobs.   
  
Rei could see that every sob, made her pain that much worse. "Don't worry   
Mariah. I'll get you outta here." He said. He picked her up. It was obvious   
that she couldn't walk. Rei ran through the halls, to the outside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max ran through more corridors. He came across a cell. A thin girl, with   
orange hair, sat in the cell. Her hair was longer, but she was defiantly   
Emily. "Emily, are you allright?" Max called to her. Emily got, shakily, to   
her feet. She wobbled, on her unsteady legs, using the wall for support. Max   
got the door open. Emily smiled. "We heard that you escaped." Emily said. Her   
voice was weak. Max put her arm, around his shoulder. He let her lean against   
him for support. "Don't worry Emily. I'll get you out of here." Max said.   
Determined to help. Knowing that Tyson or Rei would find Kenny. He walked   
with Emily, out of the door. Emily was still unsteady on her feet. So they   
walked slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson was running through the hall. Freeing prisoners. But he was still   
looking for Kenny. When he finally found his friend. Kenny was thin and   
weak, like all of the prisoners there. But he was still glad to see Tyson. "I   
knew that you guys would come. When I heard that you'd escaped, and freed Max   
too. I knew you'd come." Kenny sid. A big grin on his face. Tyson led him out   
of the cell, to the outside world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shocking surprise of the fact that Mariah was so badly injured, greeted   
Max, Emily, Tyson and Kenny. Who had met in the hall on their way out. Emily   
and Kenny, being the only ones trained to handle first aid, quickly started   
to help Mariah. Rei and Tyson, watched as Kenny and Emily worked. "We have to   
rescue Kai next." Tyson said. Rei looked sad. "Tyson, how do you know that we   
can save him?" Rei asked. "Because under all the brainwashing that Voltaire   
did, there's still a piece of Kai left in there. If we can find it, then we   
can save him." Tyson said. Rei nodded. "It won't be easy." Rei said. "We'll   
do it together." Max said. All of them nodded. Worrying about what was to   
come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. People, this is a short start, but the next chapter will be longer.   
^___^  
  
JAMIE: I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
ME: Uh.........Riiiiiiight.  
  
REN: *hides behind Lady Blade* Your brother is scary.  
  
ME: You're telling me?  
  
CHIBI-REI: Please R&R.  
  
CDD: And NO flames.  
  
ME: Til next time people. C U L8R! 


End file.
